


Threesome

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cherry Pop, Compound AU, Dirty Talk, Fix It, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Resident Evil Kinktober, Steve Lives, Threesome, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Steve confesses a fantasy to Claire about the man that saved him. One thing leads to another....WeskerxStevexClaire for Resident Evil Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> good LORD y'all
> 
> I'm so sorry I stopped doing Kinktober, you know, in actual October.
> 
> I got sick in October with Covid-19 (I'm okay!) due to a manager coming to work sick for a week and getting my auto-immune disordered ass sick. I was already running a few days behind at that point so it just really got to the point that I let it overwhelm me. I spent part of October and all of November in Quarantine and the depression got to me and I didn't get stuff done.
> 
> So I apologize! I did set up a ko-fi if you have a specific pairing you're interested in! I may be doing fic commissions at some point in the near future, though I am currently undecided. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, here's one of my OT3's, please enjoy! Heavily based on my AU RP lol

Claire ran her fingers down the ginger man’s spine slowly. Letting the tips of the digits feel every ridge and bump on the way down. She finally let her hand come to rest in the small of the man’s back, fingers splayed against the curve there.

They were watching a movie, some black and white creature feature from the 60’s. She wasn’t really paying much attention, her thoughts wandering as she lay there with Steve. His head lay pressed against her chest, maybe just a little bit lower than it needed to be. But she didn’t complain, just enjoying having him close after the long week she’d endured. 

Bullshit at work, mostly. Her boss, Neil, had been downright impossible to work with this week. Every time she’d offered an idea, he’d shut her down and dismissed her. He’d made her stay late to finish paperwork that _he’d_ made mistakes on while he’d left early. Just a headache all around.

But now she was back home and curled up with Steve on the couch. It was one of her very favorite places to be. She was brought back to reality when she felt Steve’s warm mouth against her neck, soft kisses on her collarbone.

“Sorry, I zoned out.” She laughed softly, running her fingers through that mop of red hair and hoping he wouldn’t ask what she’d been thinking about. 

“I know.” Steve smirked softly, kissing across her chest. He nuzzled against her chest again. She could feel him pressing up against her thigh, half hard already. God, he still had the libido of a teenager despite being in his mid 20’s. You know, technically. BOWs didn’t exactly age. 

“What’s got you all excited?” She murmured quietly in his ear, curling a bit of hair at the nape of his neck around her finger.

“I was thinkin’... we could see if Albert is busy tonight.”

Claire cocked an eyebrow, looking down at the man. That wasn’t exactly what she’d been thinking. She wanted a nice and relaxing night, maybe a glass of wine or two and a hot shower, a solid release before bed maybe.

This wasn’t the first time they’d brought up the Tyrant in that way. They were technically living at his place; sure, it was more of a mansion than it was a house, and they rarely saw him unless they sought each other out, but…

“Oh? What do you want to do with him?” She grinned softly now, even though she knew what the answer was. She knew sometimes that Steve disappeared to ‘help’ Albert with whatever he needed help with. She knew that there were some nights that it was her in the blonde’s bed too, doing anything but sleeping. They hadn’t talked about it at length or anything, but it wasn’t an uncommon thing in the throes of passion.

The man’s face burned a bit and he nuzzled against her chest to avoid eye contact. He was silent for a moment as though he was working up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

“Isawavideontheinternet… a-and, I can’t stop thinkin’ about it. I wanna… try it.” He looked everywhere but at her.

Claire cocked an eyebrow at his string of words. It wasn’t exactly rare for Steve to blur his words together when he was embarrassed or turned on or excited, but that was ridiculous.

“What?” She laughed.

“I saw a video on the internet.” He repeated, slowly as he breathed in and quickly began to hold his breath for a moment. “Two guys an’ a girl.” 

“Oh?” Okay, she was definitely interested. “What were they doing?” Steve still couldn’t make eye contact with her, focusing on the empty DVD case open in front of the tv. 

“She was on the very bottom and he was inside of her, and then the other guy was _inside of him._ ” He shuddered a bit, unable to play down just how much the idea of fucking Claire while Albert fucked him turned him on. He was hard, hot against her inner thigh and he knew he couldn’t hide it even if he wanted to. There was a bit of embarrassment, like he shouldn’t _want_ to share his girlfriend with the older man. But god, he did. He wanted to watch them as much as he wanted to join them. 

She leaned down and tucked a finger under his chin, tilting his face up. She kissed him softly, slowly, letting just the tip of her tongue brush against his lower lip. When he opened his mouth to let her in, she drew away with a giggle. She patted his backside lightly.

“Go on, get up then. Lets see if he’s busy.” Worst case scenario, they could always come back here and burn off some energy without him. 

Claire led him to Albert’s quarters, knocking quietly on the heavy wooden door before the familiar voice came from the other side.

“It’s open.”

Steve swallowed hard, squeezing Claire’s hand. He felt like Albert and him had grown close in the months he’d spent there already, yet the man still made him a little anxious. He had such a commanding presence that he didn’t know how to act around him.

Claire smiled at Steve and tugged his arm to follow as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. He always kept his room dimly lit and she didn’t mind; she felt like the ambiance always set the mood.

The man sat on his couch, drinking coffee out of a black mug. His sunglasses were, for once, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes almost glowed, not unlike a cat’s in the dim lighting of the den.

“What can I do for you two tonight?” He smirked, as though he didn’t know what the pair wanted. He could smell Claire’s arousal from here and Steve wasn’t even attempting to hide his hard-on. 

Steve shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling a bit anxious and awkward as he stood in front of the blonde. There was a quick glance at his girlfriend before he spoke.

“Are y’busy?” His voice was quiet as he twisted his fingers together. Much softer than he’d expected. He hated that he was so damn easy to read. 

“Not at all. Come here, pup.” He patted his lap and gestured with a tilt of his head to the woman. “You too, Miss Redfield.” 

Steve gave a little smile to Claire, some of the anxiousness disappearing as he sat carefully in his lap. He was so much smaller than Albert and he always felt better when he was pressed up against him. When he’d first woken up here, cold and sore and confused because the last thing he remembered was _actually fucking dying_ , he’d been a mess. Albert had been the one to slowly get him to relax.

Claire sat beside the men, carefully draping her long legs across his lap and leaning up to whisper something into the former Captain’s ear. Her soft, warm lips brushed against his ear and he sighed softly. Steve couldn’t quite make out what she was saying, but he had a feeling he got the gist of it. He didn’t have to wait long to find out, quickly feeling Albert’s hot breath against the side of his face.

“Miss Redfield tells me that you would like to fuck her while you get fucked by me.” His voice was low, almost like a purr. It reverberated through Steve, setting his core on fire. _Fuck._

“Yes.” The word came out before he hardly even thought about it, his cock twitching. It’d been on his mind almost non stop since he’d seen that video. This was a fantasy - albeit a fairly new one - that was about to come true.

“I would love to. I want her to hear all those delicious sounds you make for me.”

Steve squeaked. The dirty talk made his blood run hot, almost leaving him dizzy. He hadn’t had _sex_ with Albert yet, not in the traditional penetrative way. More fingers, mouths, tongues, once or twice with toys that approximated a cock, but… never with a real one. Much less one the size of Albert’s.

The Tyrant gave Steve a couple of lazy, open mouthed kisses across his collar bone. The ginger squirmed a bit under him as he elicited a soft gasp. Everything about the man was a massive turn on; his voice, his eyes, his mouth, the way that he would nip at skin with his teeth and then kiss the spot until the stinging stopped. He hadn’t particularly been attracted to men in his past life, but the connection with the tyrant had been so effortless and immediate.

“Miss Redfield also tells me that next time she would like to be fucked by both of us, Mr. Burnside.” There was something in his voice, as though he knew Steve would immediately agree to that.

“Y-yeah, oh fuck. S’only fair, right?” He arched his back, bracing himself against Wesker with his arm. 

Claire giggled a bit, reaching up and redirecting Wesker’s attention back to herself. She splayed her slender fingers against his jawbone, thumb stroking his cheek lightly. She kissed him, softly at first, but quickly deepening the kiss. She was completely showing off for the other ginger as she slicked her tongue against the much older man’s.

She still felt so naughty when she was in a situation like this with Albert. If her brother knew, he’d disown her. But that was always part of the thrill; like having sex in public or she supposed (though she’d never done it herself) cheating. 

It didn’t take long before she was guiding his hand between her thighs, rolling her hips against it. She ground her sensitive bits against the back of his hand with a soft little moan, her eyes drifting to make contact with Steve’s.

Wesker finally broke the kiss with a low growl, his eyes momentarily glowing brighter.

“Miss Redfield, I would like you to sit on my face while Steve sucks me off. Yes?”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. She was wiggling her jeans off, letting them drop to the floor. Next came the panties - maroon lace - to reveal her freshly shaven self. There was the smallest patch of crimson curls but the rest of her was smooth and soft.

Steve admired her from there for a moment before he shifted off the couch, nudging himself between Albert’s legs. He wore sweats, so they were very easy to work off his hips. He wore plain black boxers with some designer logo on the band and they were quickly being worked off too. His cock wasn’t quite all the way hard, but it was still impressive.

Claire carefully positioned herself over the older man, turning her back to Steve. She felt his breath against her and she dropped her hips down, brushing her pussy against his mouth. He gave a low, appreciative groan and his tongue flicked out to taste her. She gripped the couch, holding herself up carefully. She knew logically she wouldn’t crush him; he probably had a hundred pounds of muscle on her, among other things - but she was still careful.

That is, until he grabbed her hips and pulled her down so her pussy was flush with his face. She gasped and squeaked, at first struggling against him as she felt his mouth and tongue working against her. Her clit, then quickly dipping inside to taste, sucking and nibbling and swallowing. She was quickly being worked to orgasm and she could do nothing but moan and squirm.

Wesker wasn’t the first older man she’d slept with; she’d been teased often by her peers in college about her ‘daddy issues’ because she typically dated guys older than her… but most of them had been in their early to mid 30’s with the oldest being 36, not in their late 40’s.

Steve looked up as he heard those familiar sounds from his girlfriend, eyes wide. He had been focused on Albert’s dick, stroking and licking it softly. But he was quickly closing his lips around that swollen head, suckling softly as he watched his girlfriend arch her back and come while riding his face.

Wesker didn’t stop, keeping her as still as he could as he swallowed her juices, his tongue once again lapping at her entrance. He began to lick at the little crown of muscle now, feeling her gasp and tense up. She clawed lightly at the couch.

“No, no, no, not there, ah,” She gasped, feeling the tip of his tongue slip inside. He chuckled, probing her second hole gently. Letting the heat from his mouth and his saliva coat her there. She was soon rocking against him despite her initial protests, silent except for the moans escaping her lips.

Steve groaned, beginning to pull away from the older man when he felt a heavy hand on the back of his neck, pushing him back down. He gasped softly but didn’t fight, wrapping his hand around the base to prevent himself from gagging too much.

The whole deepthroating thing was still new to him and it was hard. One of the first times he’d hurt his throat and pulled a muscle in his back when he panicked. He was better at it now, but it still took some time getting warmed up.

Wesker twisted his fingers into Steve’s ginger hair, using a bit of force to bob his head up and down slowly. Steve stroked the base, working his hand in a circular motion and bringing it up to stroke the rest of him as soon as Wesker released him.

He gasped softly, breathing hard. He caught Claire’s gaze again as she looked over her shoulder at him, shyly as Wesker was using his other hand to pull her cheeks apart to taste her better. Her face was a deep red. God, Steve loved seeing her look like this; she looked like a goddess. Hair had begun to fall from her ponytail and frame her face loosely, her skin flushed and her chest rising and falling rapidly as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. His insistent tongue at her other hole made it hard to completely relax though.

“M-more, please.” Her voice shook lightly, wavering with each stroke of his tongue. But that made the man pause with a smirk. 

“Oh, I thought you didn’t want me to play with this hole, Miss Redfield?” He teased, keeping his lips and tongue to himself. She could feel his hot breath on her slick hole. 

“I was wrong! I was wrong, I love it. More, please.” Her voice was more even now, punctuated with the wet sounds Steve was making with his mouth from somewhere underneath her. 

“More what?” He hummed as though he didn’t know what she was asking for.

“More of your tongue...Please.” 

He gave a sharp little strike on one of her supple cheeks with an open hand, listening to her yelp before returning to the task at hand.

Steve groaned softly around the cock in his mouth, watching his girlfriend ride Wesker’s face. God, this was hot. This was even better than he’d imagined it and he had already been worried about not being able to last.

He may have had the sex drive of a teenager but that meant he had the endurance of a teenager sometimes, too. Especially when he got too excited. Claire always said she took it as a compliment and didn’t mind the thirty minute or so refractory period. It just meant they would have to go for round two, she’d always told him as they cuddled.

Steve finally tore his eyes away from Claire, focusing on Albert’s cock. He flattened his tongue all the way out and dragged it from base to tip slowly, flicking it around the head slowly. He drew the head into his mouth with a soft pop, sucking on it hard for a few moments before he felt Albert’s hand on the back of his head again, pushing him down again.

He didn’t fight it this time, just braced himself against the older man. He pushed Steve’s head down until the ginger gagged and he held him there for a slow count of ten before letting him come up for air.

“Good boy,” He praised, fingers running through his hair lightly. He let him breathe for a few moments before pushing him back down again, pushing his limits. He gagged around him and he pushed him down just a bit more, causing Steve to panic momentarily.

Wesker let him up again when he felt the boy squirming and he gasped for air when he came up, spluttering a bit. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, his face burning. His cock throbbed and as much as the actual act was difficult, it made him so hot. Especially when Wesker pushed his limits like that. And he loved the praise, too. He’d do almost anything for that man if he offered a “Good boy,” in response. 

Claire was slowly climbing off of him, her legs quivering lightly as she took the space on the couch to catch her breath. She’d only had one orgasm, but he’d brought her close at least another two times after that. 

“Go on. To my room, dearheart.” He ruffled Steve’s hair lightly, watching the boy rise from his knees and head off in that direction. He turned and kissed Claire softly, his hand wrapped around the base of his ponytail. He broke the kiss after a moment and patted her thigh gently. “You too, Miss Redfield.”

It took a couple of positions before they figured out one that would work the best. First they tried Claire on her hands and knees with Steve behind her, but that made the angle difficult for Wesker. Then they tried having Claire ride Steve with Wesker settled between his legs, but that didn’t work either.

Finally, Claire was instructed to lay on her back and hold her knees. She did, and both men couldn’t help but stop and admire her slick little pussy. Steve took his cock in his hand, feeling a little bit self conscious next to Wesker’s much larger one and rubbed it against her. He gave her almost no time to beg, slipping it inside slowly.

He couldn’t help a groan and a shudder as he sank into her. She was tight and so wet from her orgasm and the subsequent teasing from Wesker. He made a mental note to ask for lessons next time because he hadn’t ever made Claire come with just his mouth like that.

Steve kissed her softly, touching her face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled softly, kissing him back. Her eyes were half lidded and her skin was still flushed pink. He only got a few strokes in before he felt Wesker’s fingers at his hole. He tensed a bit, taking in a sharp breath. He wanted to get as slick and stretched as he could. He knew it was going to hurt the second Albert penetrated him and he wasn’t looking forward to that at all.

“Mr. Burnside,” Wesker hummed softly, slipping two fingers coated with an ample amount of lube into him. “Fuck Miss Redfield and fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Steve shuddered again, a little mewl escaping his lips. But he did as he was told, snapping his hips to sink into Claire hard before withdrawing and feeling Wesker’s fingers sinking into him. He moved at a slow pace, trying to keep himself from coming too quickly.

“That’s a good boy…” Wesker hummed, adding a third finger to stretch him. He pressed lightly against that little bundle of nerves, stroking it lightly until Steve gave a strangled whimper.

“P-please don’t, y’gonna make m’come,” He gasped softly, sinking into Claire and staying still for a moment. He breathed, he tried to think about his Grandpa or zombies or Alexia or literally anything that might cool him down.

“We can’t have that, now can we?” Wesker smirked, fingers withdrawing. Steve only had a moment of respite though, feeling the tip of his hard cock pressing against him. There was a wave of panic welling in his chest and much to his embarrassment he felt his erection began to flag. He was bracing himself for the pain, gritting his teeth.

Claire tried her best to distract him, kissing him hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck, practically pinning him against her body. She kept him there, whispering sweet words in between kisses. That seemed to calm him down just a bit, though still kissing back somewhat weakly. 

Wesker slipped into him slowly. He knew the stretch was going to be uncomfortable for Steve until he adjusted. It was why they’d only played previously with toys, mouths and fingers. The younger man underneath him whimpered and stayed still, kissing Claire and holding his breath.

“Breathe, Steve.” Wesker murmured, dragging his fingers lightly down his back. Touching each scar on his shoulders, down each bump on his spine but keeping his pace slow as he sunk into the ginger.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, a noise somewhere between a sob and a moan escaping his lips. It hurt, but it felt good too. There was a burn as his flesh yielded for the man’s cock and there was something about that pain that made his cock ache. 

Albert was finally sheathed inside and he could feel Steve throbbing around him. 

“How’s that feel, pup?” He asked, stroking his cheek softly. 

“O-okay. Hurts a little.”

“Shhhhhh, I know. I know. You’ll adjust.”

Claire gave a little whine at being neglected and Albert smirked, reaching over Steve to grasp her breast. They were a perfect little handful, perky with rosy nipples. She’d talked about getting them pierced and he was in favor of it. He rolled one nipple between his fingers, the other being brushed in a circular motion with his thumb.

“Mmm... “ She sighed softly, arching her back. “Steve, please. Fuck me.”

He blinked a few times and nodded, hoping that would even out the already dissipating pain. Before he could start moving though, Wesker was grabbing the ginger’s hips and moving them himself. Slow, deep strokes. He enjoyed the sight of Steve’s hard cock disappearing into Claire’s wet little pussy in strokes that mirrored his own. He loved the sounds she made, the way she arched her back, the pretty little ‘o’ that her mouth made.

Claire mewled and tightened her grip on her legs. It made her hot, thinking about Steve’s hole filled up just like hers. She knew just how big Albert was and he always stretched her to her limit; she couldn’t even imagine how it felt for Steve. 

It was hard for Steve to focus at first; the new sensations Albert was providing mixed with the warmth of Claire practically overriding his senses. He was thankful for Claire helping him through this because he had a feeling he would’ve backed out the moment that it started to hurt if he were alone.

“Doesn’t he feel so good?” Claire’s hand slipped between her thighs, stroking her hard clit in quick little circles. She could hardly take it, listening to the way Steve’s breath caught and wavered as he would be pushed into her and then pulled back onto the tyrant’s cock. 

“Y-yes,” Steve gasped, his voice high pitched and breathy. 

Claire’s pussy felt like heaven and the dull ache that radiated through him every time Albert bottomed out inside made it all the sweeter. It was a mix of sensations that he wasn’t totally sure he liked but all the while didn’t want Albert to stop.

“You’re doing so good for me, Mr. Burnside.” Albert cooed into his ear, tip of his tongue darting out to taste his earlobe. “I know it hurts. I know. Just breathe.”

The younger man gave a soft shudder and a whine in response as the man’s thick cock stretched him. There was a sudden gasp, his shoulders jerking in response as the man pressed against the little bundle of nerves inside. He cried out, that one little touch nearly enough to drive him over the edge. It was a deep sensation, largely pleasurable but bordering on pain.

Claire was watching from her spot on the mattress, eyes half lidded and hazy. The sounds Steve made was making her blood run hot and the knot in her stomach tighten. It was completely different than the sounds she was accustomed to him making, those were much lower, not unlike growls sometimes. She believed that Wesker had used the word ‘delicious’ to describe his sounds earlier and she was inclined to agree. Steve had never been particularly dominant in bed, but this was a whole new level of submission and she loved it.

Her hand dipped down between her thighs, her index finger spreading her arousal over her clit as she started to move in little circles. There was something undeniably erotic about making eye contact with her boyfriend in these conditions. The look on his face seemed to swing between pleasure and pain. He would gasp and his eyes would flutter and then his brow would knit and he would bite his lip. She could tell by his breathing that he was getting close. His whimpers were melting into shallow, shaky breaths.

Albert didn’t stop, in fact he was gaining speed, forcing Steve’s hips to move in time with his own. Claire whimpered and whined, leaning her head back and working her clit even faster. She wondered if Steve finished before she did if Wesker would give her a turn too. She wasn’t exactly jealous but she wanted to enjoy the tyrant’s cock too.

“Don’t come yet, Steve.” Albert murmured into his ear, keeping his pace quick. About every third thrust he made sure to angle his hips in a way to catch the younger man’s prostate, making him cry out every time.

Steve was sweating, noises becoming quicker and more desperate as Albert fucked him. He still couldn’t hardly believe it; Albert Wesker was finally fucking him after months of play leading up to it.

“I c-can’t, I can’t-”

“Yes you can, pup.” His voice was low, reverberating through the man underneath him. He could hardly think, trying to concentrate on not toppling over that edge.

He was vaguely aware of the sounds Claire was making, signaling her own undoing. It didn’t register in his head until she came around him, digging her short but well kempt fingernails into his bicep.

“Not yet.” Albert murmured again, hand brushing across his chest as he moved to pinch his nipple. “You’re being such a good boy, don’t come yet.”

“P-please, please.” A sob ripped itself from Steve’s throat, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last. It practically hurt now, the pressure against his prostate being nearly too much to bear.

Albert’s hips finally stilled as he buried himself to the hilt again and let himself go, spilling his seed deep inside the ginger. He kissed his shoulder gently, then his spine, breathing hard.

Steve took that as permission to let go too, his head falling back as he gave in. The pleasure washed over his entire body like he’d never felt before, starting in his core and spreading to his fingers and toes. He saw white for a solid twenty seconds, practically collapsing on top of Claire after he’d in turn spilled his entire load inside her.

She made the little, satisfied noise that she normally did once she was filled, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

“Oh, Steve…”

All he could do was fumble a kiss against her collar bone, giving a soft little whimper. Absolutely spent. Albert gave a little chuckle, withdrawing slowly from the boy. He admired the puffy little hole, glazed over with his juices.

“You’re such a good boy, Steve.” But he punctuated that with a light little tap on his backside before leaning forward and kissing Claire.

She gave a little giggle, entirely relaxed as she turned her head and kissed him back.

After he shrugged on a robe, the blonde disappeared into the next room without a word. They could hear the kettle being filled. Claire dragged her fingers through his hair, scratching against his scalp slowly. He was slowly softening inside of her and she didn’t mind at all, enjoying the contact.

“I love you.” She murmured softly, kissing his temple.

“I love y’too.” He murmured back. 


End file.
